


Domestic and Violent

by NanakiBH



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Explicit Cuteness, Holding Hands, M/M, Murder, Sandwiches, Sex With the Lights Off, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love begins with finding someone who enjoys murder and home invasion as much as you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic and Violent

“Oh God, I am so hungry.”

Was the ceiling taller?

What time was it?

How long had he been laying on the floor for?

“Would you like me to find you some food?” Caster asked, sounding more than happy to do anything for him, including stopping by the local McDonald's to terrify some children and pick him up a kids' meal.

Bad idea. “Nah. You stay here.” About a minute after the words left his lips, he realized that he implied that he would go out for himself to get food but that totally meant standing up. Nothing sounded harder than standing up when the floor felt so cold and... unappealing.

It was terrible. He felt like total shit. Sooner or later, he was going to catch a cold just from laying on the cold, damp floor for too long while he should have been actively searching for warmth and food instead. The thought of passively staying on the floor as he slowly lost consciousness and let himself die was too stupid to handle, so Ryuunosuke tried his best to move. He got about as far as rolling onto his side.

He blinked slowly and tried to focus, his eyelids feeling heavy with the allure of blessed, dangerous sleep. Eventually, his eyes focused on a shape in front of him that he realized was one of his knives. If he were to get up, that could be very useful. He thought about moving his arm and had to give it a minute before the limb even responded, sluggishly lifting from his side to grab the handle of the knife.

Success. That was a start.

“Got my knife,” he mumbled. Then his eyes started to droop... Once he noticed (possibly a minute later) they snapped back open and he tried to focus on the knife in his hand. “Can you... Can you help me up? I'm – I'm too tired.”

This was the kind of tired that he knew he should feel worried about. It was a little more than just regular tiredness. At this point, he could feel a hole being created in the lining of his stomach as it somehow attempted to eat itself and there was a headache working its way from one side of his head to the other. It made him feel like curling up and sleeping for even longer but if he let that happen then he might never get up and Caster wouldn't be of any help after he told him to stay.

Or would he? ...If he were dying, hypothetically, would Caster go get him food even if he told him not to? He hoped he would.

Ridiculous, he thought. He didn't need to be thinking so dramatically. He was just weak, but he would be fine like always. They just had to go find a better place to stay at for a while. He wanted a place that had some heat, so he could eat and fall asleep in front of a warm vent.

The more he thought about how comfortable that sounded, the heavier his eyelids got, but fortunately, Caster was already dragging him to his feet. He put his big hands on either side of his ribcage and just lifted and got him right up on his feet. He was glad that he kept his hands on him for a few seconds to make sure he was stable, otherwise he really would have fallen over. Even once he was more or less confident in his footing, he kept a hand on Caster's upper arm just for some security.

“If we break into a house, we can just steal some food for ourselves and spend a while enjoying their heat. What'dya think?” he asked, tilting into Caster's side.

“Breaking and entering? Petty thievery, my master?”

Ryuunosuke looked up at his servant with a bland expression. “What? Are you surprised or something? You already know that I break into people's places. Remember how we met?”

It was hard to forget the time. He had never had such a memorable, significant meeting before with anyone else in his life. He would have been hurt if Caster had already forgotten so he felt some relief when he nodded.

“Of course I remember. I would never forget.”

“You should help me then. You'll thank me later for it too, trust me.” He was aware that he didn't make a lot of sense while hungry, so he tried not to say much more than that. After clenching his fists a few times and taking some deep, steady breaths, he was able to clear his head enough to focus. He was going to need to be alert if he was going to feed himself tonight.

It was a bad move to leave that last house without taking any money. That was usually the first thing he did (after disposing of any inhabitants, of course) but he got so excited last time that he completely forgot his concern for money. Once there was Caster, Caster was all he noticed. As a result, he had a sore lack of funds now so not only did they have this crappy sewer to live in, they didn't even have any money for food. Real food. Because he was feeling pretty confident that Caster wouldn't have a problem eating their victims for some reason...

He stood still with his hand still resting on Caster's arm. “What are your thoughts on cannibalism?”

Without any sense of disgust at all, he replied, “Well, if you must...”

“No.” Ryuunosuke shook his head fiercely, making himself somewhat dizzy in the process. “No, I'm not going to eat anybody. I was just curious what you would think.” If he kept thinking about that, then he was going to throw up whatever he had remaining in him, so he swallowed and tugged on Caster's robe to get them moving. “We have to find a quiet area. Like, an apartment complex, maybe. It's pretty easy to break in right after somebody comes home or right when they're leaving.”

Ryuunosuke hunched forward when he felt a new, forceful hunger pang hit him in the gut. He straightened back up slowly, taking more deep breaths. Air wasn't going to feed him but it did help to keep his thoughts clear.

“Perhaps you should stay and I can find one of these apartments for you,” Caster suggested as he put a hand on Ryuunosuke's hip to keep him stable.

“Nah,” he said, hearing his stomach growl loudly this time. “We'll go together. I could starve if I waited for you to come back for me.” He was only partially joking. It probably took a lot longer than this for someone to literally starve, but he sure felt like he was going to if he waited any longer to eat. More importantly, if he waited longer, he was afraid that cannibalism would start to sound acceptable.

He took one more look around their makeshift home just to make sure they weren't leaving behind anything important. There wasn't a lot to be worried for at the moment. The few bodies they had would likely stay there and he had little fear that they would be discovered in the unique location they had chosen.

“Kay. Time to go,” he said. He tightened his hand in Caster's robe. “Just make sure I don't fall over for a while, alright? My knees still feel kinda wobbly.”

Caster smiled at him gently and squeezed his hip. “I'll keep an eye on you.”

It still confused Ryuunosuke how he could be so gentle with him and then so ruthless the next second. It made him feel special in a way, like no one else even deserved to see this considerate, adoring side of him. It made him feel more confident in leaving, knowing that Caster would be there to watch out for him and make sure that nothing bad happened.

“Would you like for me to carry you, Ryuunosuke?” he asked.

He laughed softly. Gently, he put a hand over Caster's and removed it from around his waist. Instead, he held his hand. “This will be fine,” he said. “I'm sure you'll notice if anything happens while you're holding my hand. It would look way too weird if you carried me around. I don't know what you're used to, but that's not something people would expect to see in this day and age.” It was hard enough to explain Caster's unique appearance. He worried about that sometimes. If he ever went out with him in the daylight, he imagined them receiving a lot of confused glances. Though, if push came to shove, he could just say that his partner was dressed in some especially exceptional cosplay.

Aside from the bodies, there was nothing of value to hide in their place. They left through the sewer's westbound tunnel and arrived at Ryuunosuke's next big obstacle: the ladder to the manhole. He was a little more than surprised when Caster scooped him up under one arm and proceeded to climb the ladder with just one hand. All Ryuunosuke had to do was push up the manhole for him and they were out.

It was dark on the surface. Cold midnight air swept aside Ryuunosuke's bangs and caused him to shiver. Seeing this, Caster put an arm around him protectively and welcomed him into the warmth of his robe.

“I-I'm fine,” he mumbled with an embarrassed stutter. “You don't have to worry that much about me. A little bit of cold air won't hurt me.”

Caster frowned, though. “I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Don't worry about it,” he mumbled, trying not to look too flustered by his attention as he took his hand again. “Let's just go.”

The area they were in was familiar. Ryuunosuke had already familiarized himself with the city, especially all of its quietest streets, so he knew which houses and apartment complexes were the easiest to hit. This was one of the sleepy areas with a fair number of families with young children which meant that the parents were probably already home by this hour and everyone would be asleep. That was good in some respects, but he hated it when he misjudged things.

Stepping into a house he hadn't scouted first was always a possible danger to him. He liked to be aware of how many people were in the building before he broke in. For instance, if he went in and then realized that he was in a household of ten, he would be royally fucked. He would be the sweet gazelle walking right into the lion den in that scenario. He could take out about three people on his own if he had to, but if a large group ganged up on him then there was no way out.

He saved houses for the morning for that reason. Most break-ins occurred early in the day, right after kids went to school and parents left for work – around eight o'clock or nine. If he saw the parents leave earlier than their children, then that would be his window of opportunity. That was his chance to roll in and kidnap them or take them out. Even better was when the children left before their parents. He already enjoyed an instance of that once. First, he took care of the parents. Then he just waited. Seeing the kid's face when they came home and saw their dead parents was literally _the best._

At night, he preferred apartments. In this area, the apartments were populated by lone college students and single working people which meant that he wouldn't experience much of a hassle if he took anyone on head-on. Like he told Caster, all he had to do was ambush them when they were coming home or leaving.

He scratched the back of his head with his free hand and looked around, trying to decide which way to go to reach the apartments. The street lamp above them buzzed and turned off, leaving them in temporary darkness.

“Come on, sir,” he said, leading Caster forward toward the next lit lamp.

It was kind of nice, just like that. If he could ignore the uncomfortable rumbling in his stomach, then it was like he was just out for a nice stroll with his... boyfriend?

He had to look away to stifle a laugh. As much as he loved Caster, the word 'boyfriend' just did not compute for him. 'Partner' fit a lot better. They had a lot of unique things in common and they worked together quite well, so it was the perfect word. To call him his 'servant' felt impolite, considering how familiar they had become with each other, even if Caster still insisted on calling him 'master'.

They must have walked for at least five or six blocks before they reached the apartments. Ryuunosuke practically let out a sigh of relief at the sight of it just because he was afraid they weren't going to reach it before he collapsed in hunger.

“You stay here, sir. I'll handle this myself,” he told him, indicating that he should wait for him at a place away from the stairs. “I'll come back to get you after I've secured us a room.”

Caster straightened his lips and stared at him intensely. “But what do you intend to do?”

He sighed, shoulder slumping. “I already said. I'm going to wait for somebody to come up to their room. Most of the people here live alone. Once they unlock their door, I might talk to them for a minute to get them to let their guard down or invite me in or something. Then I'll clock 'em. Got it? It's super easy.”

Caster was still looking at him skeptically. “But I could probably open any one of those doors for you...”

_What?_ ...He hadn't even considered that. Caster could just... materialize himself through to the other side to unlock it, couldn't he?

“Well...” He really wanted it to be that easy but there were still some things about that process that bothered him. “If we got in that way, somebody would come home eventually anyway – if they aren't already. If we stayed in there, I wouldn't want to get all paranoid waiting for them to come back. If somebody saw us eating from their fridge in the middle of the night, they would scream bloody murder.”

“And then we would kill them,” Caster said, a little too happily.

Ryuunosuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His tiredness was getting to him again, especially as he tried to reason with him. He was tired and getting frustrated. He just wanted to do things his way. It always worked.

“No. You don't want anyone to scream at this time of the night. Neighbors would come to check on them and then they would call the cops. Or skip step one and go straight to step two. No thanks.”

There was a moment of silence as Caster thought about it for himself. Deciding that this was taking too long, Ryuunosuke started to walk away, but he barely got a few feet before Caster grabbed his arm to stop him.

“What if I went inside myself and took a look first for inhabitants? I could kill anyone silently before they even know I'm there. If there aren't any people there, then I'll leave so you won't have to feel paranoid and I'll just move onto the next room that's occupied.”

“And what if you materialize in front of somebody and they scream?”

Caster stayed quiet.

He yanked his arm away and started walking toward the apartment's stairway again. “We're doing it my way. It's more fun anyway.”

It looked like Caster had more to say, but he stayed quiet and watched him walk away. “I will trust your decision!” he said in a loud whisper.

Ryuunosuke took to the second floor. He leaned heavily against the railing as he fought off sleep and stared down at Caster on the ground level as he zoned in and out of consciousness. It was hard, but he tried to keep himself awake for whenever someone would come. After about ten more minutes, as he stood rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand, he heard someone on the stairs. He turned quickly, ready to be disappointed if it were Caster, but relief came over him when he saw a young girl instead.

She was probably one of the college students who dormed there and she looked about as tired as he felt. Her head was down and her eyes were solely focused on the large set of keys she was sorting through in his hands. She didn't even notice him as she approached until she got to her door and looked up. He was about three doors away from her. Close, but not too close.

As soon as their eyes made contact, she hurriedly looked away.

Yeah, it was probably creepy to see a guy you don't know hanging out near your door, looking all fucked up and stuff. She probably thought he was a drunk. Or a rapist. Women got concerned over the stupidest things.

“G-good evening,” he said, trying to look like he wasn't really _actively_ intending to engage with her. Once it was clear that she found the right key, he bowed his head slightly and tried to walk past her in a way that would make it look like he was leaving. He slowed when he heard the door click open and turned on his heel when she stepped inside. Just before the door had the chance to close, he grabbed it and made his move.

The next few steps went too fast for Ryuunosuke to even keep up with. Before she could scream her surprise, he covered her mouth with his hand, but then she did what no other woman had the balls to do to him yet – she went for _his_. With a swift lift of her knee, she got him right between the legs and the force was enough to bring him down immediately. His hand slid from her mouth and he crumpled to the floor in a weak pile and, at that point... passed out.

There wasn't even enough time left for him to think about how bad this was before blackness enveloped his world. The only thing that he could tell, even through his unconscious state, was that it felt like she had done some seriously irreparable damage to his balls.

That was all, though. Just pain and inescapable exhaustion. He must have been out for a while after that because he didn't hear or feel anything else for a long time. If anything, it was unsettlingly pleasant; like he was being left alone, undisturbed. Given the situation, it didn't make any sense, especially to his addled, unconscious brain.

Eventually, his eyes opened on their own. There was a pain in his head and, unsurprisingly, a pain in his groin as well. He rolled over instinctively to look at the time – then realized that he was laying in someone's bed. The covers had been pulled up over him and his purple button-down had been removed and placed on a nearby chair.

He sat up slowly, holding a hand to his throbbing head. The change in position made him feel nauseous, despite having nothing in his stomach.

“Oh, Ryuunosuke, I was so worried about you.”

The voice that came from the doorway unmistakably belonged to his servant. Putting both hands in his lap, he turned a little to face him and blinked to help his eyes adjust to the dark room. He stood framed by the doorway, silhouetted with the light pouring in from the room behind him. Ryuunosuke couldn't make out much other than his general shape, but he could tell that he wore a concerned expression.

“I'm... alright.” He looked around again. This must have been the girl's room, he realized. “Did you come up to help me? What happened?”

Caster crept into the room and sat down next to him on the bed quietly. “I heard a noise and then the girl was talking to herself about what happened. Naturally, I couldn't help overhearing and realized what must have happened. I came to you as quickly as I could.” He reached out and cupped Ryuunosuke's cheek in one of his large palms.

He leaned into his touch, letting his eyes close briefly. “Right, but... What about the girl?” The worry caused his eyes to open into tight slits. “You didn't let her get away, did you? Did any neighbors hear? Were the police here?”

Caster shook his head and stroked Ryuunosuke's cheek soothingly with his thumb. “You have nothing to fear, Ryuunosuke. I took care of her. You may even be pleased to know that I saved the honors for you.” When he was given a confused, raised eyebrow, he extrapolated. “I tied her to a chair in the kitchen. You may do as you please with her.”

He would have been quite happy if he killed her already. He wasn't always into killing out of spite, but she kneed him in the groin and he was intending to kill her in the first place. In other words, she had it double coming to her now.

That wasn't his first concern, though. He planned on killing her yet, but his stomach was pleading with him to find some food. Now that he was safely inside the apartment, that probably wouldn't be a problem.

When he slid his feet over the side of the bed, Caster immediately put an arm around his waist to help him stand. He had enough strength to move on his own, but he enjoyed Caster's offer nonetheless, throwing one of his own arms over Caster's shoulder. He would have loved to see the girl's reaction if he came into the kitchen in Caster's arms. The look she would have given him might not have been too different from the one he was getting now anyway.

She was gagged and had a large scratch mark across her face; probably from Caster's claw-like nails. She looked positively horrified, breathing through her nose while she tried to keep her panic to to a minimum. Rubbing one of his eyes with the pads of his fingers, he removed his arm from Caster's shoulder and walked sleepily to her refrigerator.

Pickles... Mayonnaise...

He rejoiced when he found the lunch meat. “You got the kind of ham I like!” he said happily, pulling it out of the fridge along with the package of turkey he found shoved in next to it. “Do you have any bread?” he asked as he continued to rummage. He found a tomato and took that out along with the mayo and set them on the counter with the lunch meat.

He closed the refrigerator door with his heel and turned to her with lowered brows. “Oh right...” he said, giving an exhausted huff of a laugh, face softening. “You're gagged. Looks like I'll only have to make a sandwich for myself then. Unless...” He looked at his servant. “Sir, would you like a sandwich? I make great sandwiches. Just saying.”

He held up his hands to politely decline. “No thank you. I technically have no need for food, you know.”

Ryuunosuke frowned. “Food is so good, though. It's a simple pleasure, but a pleasure worth remembering!” Resigned that he wasn't going to get him to try anything at the moment, he went looking for the bread for himself. He found a loaf of wheat bread sitting in one of the cupboards; a little firm, but it wasn't moldy or anything yet. He could make a decent sandwich from it. He didn't bother taking a plate. Sandwiches were finger food anyway, so there wasn't a need for anything like that. With his back to the other two in the room, he took two slices of bread from the loaf and placed them on the counter.

Next for his favorite part.

He found the silverware drawer and began shuffling around in the contents to find a knife to his liking. It seemed that she could tell where this was headed just by that and started to wobble in her chair, trying to make enough noise to alert her neighbors.

“Knock it off. You're going to wake everyone up. That's rude, you know.”

First, he spread a generous amount of mayo on both slices of bread. Then came the cheese and meat. Setting the tomato on the counter, he held it with one hand and used the other to cut it into neat slices. Two slices were placed artfully on top – two, because damn he was hungry. Who cared if two pieces of tomato is too much tomato? He knew that it was going to gush all over as soon as he took a bite, but he didn't care. That just made his mouth water even more for it.

He closed the sandwich and had half a mind to add two more pieces of bread and make it a double but he figured he could just make another sandwich in a minute if he was still hungry. He already had two slices of tomato. Adding anything else would just be for the sake of gratuity.

Back at the table, he set his sandwich down on the place across from the girl. He lifted the knife and silently relished the inhalation that it drew from her. He lowered the knife to cut the sandwich in half and a bit of red tomato juices gushed onto the table from the fresh cut.

“God, that looks good,” he sighed admiringly. “You know what this reminds me of...?”

Like he had to ask? The girl resumed her struggling, pulling more forcefully at the knots that tied her hands but to no avail. Caster was watching, and Ryuunosuke took his silence as a good thing. He probably would have spoken up if he had any suggestions but he was just smiling and enjoying the show instead, it seemed.

Ryuunosuke was torn between two desires, staring at the knife in his hand as if it would provide all the answers. One way or the other, he had to come to a decision and there was one desire in him that would always triumph over anything - even the basic, imperative need to eat.

The knife was repositioned in his hand in one move, turning it backwards so that the sharp edge faced his captive. In one more calculated, professional motion, he sprang forward like a coiled snake and slid the blade across her throat. Her muffled screaming vanished at once into a smothered gush of air and then was replaced by burbling from her throat as she fought to produce normal, human sounds.

He always liked to have some light entertainment while he ate, like watching TV.

He picked up half of his sandwich, and, remembering his manners, looked toward Caster. “Sure you don't want some?” he asked, pointing at the other half.

The girl stamped her feet on the floor, the chair bouncing with her, screaming while the two of them held some casual conversation. “No thank you, master,” Caster said, holding up a hand. He smiled appreciatively. “You've already given me this pleasant treat tonight.”

Ryuunosuke peered down at the other half. “Okay,” he said with a light roll of his shoulder. His stomach wasn't going to object to that. It was only interested in getting a sweet bite of that sandwich. While the girl tried valiantly to take a breath, her face turning blue, he took a bite of his sandwich and savored everything about the moment; the texture of the mayonnaise and tomato sliding across his tongue, the blood soaking the front of her shirt, the smoky-sweet flavor of the ham, her eyes slowly closing as she succumbed to the change in blood pressure.

By the time he polished off the last crumb of the sandwich, she had breathed her last. He rose from the table and went to the sink to pour himself a glass of water. After two full, satisfying glasses, he was feeling considerably more alive.

“It would be cool to stay here,” he mused. “I mean, until she starts to smell. And that starts pretty quick so, like... Hmph.”

“Our place can be just as comfortable. We just need to gather some things, like food.”

Sure, but there were other things that Ryuunosuke enjoyed having, like electricity. And a bed.

Just thinking about that bed made him want to crawl back under the covers. He was feeling pretty rested from before, but having a full stomach made him feel drowsy all over again.

There was only one place that sounded more comfortable.

“Hm?”

He went to Caster and pressed his nose into his chest; as warm and as comforting as a pillow. He would have been content to stand there all night if there were a way for him to sleep standing up. Raising no further questions, it seemed like Caster was willing to stand there with him forever if he wanted.

“Sir,” he said, words muffled with his face still pressed to Caster's clothing. A hum came from the chest underneath him that Ryuunosuke felt more than heard. He backed up from him a little. The words he wanted to say were best given directly, but the thought of saying them out loud made his heart hasten its pace. It made him feel more than a little silly that it was something that required his courage, being a man who could plunge a knife into a girl's throat without a moment's hesitation.

“Will you... Join me in bed?”

Caster took some unexpected initiative, grabbing him under his chin to haul him in for a kiss; long and slow and passionate in a way Ryuunosuke still didn't feel accustomed to yet. When he pulled away, he was breathless and unconsciously following Caster as he led him to the bedroom. He didn't even need a special bracelet to be lured when his limbs followed Caster of their own accord.

He fell gracelessly onto the bed and Caster followed a second later, draping himself over him, his form black, large, and indistinct in the dark room like a welcomed shadow. He looked the same to him in the dark, Ryuunosuke realized, and wondered to himself what that meant others saw when their eyes met him. Did that girl think he looked like a handsome shadow, too? Who did she really see before her eyes closed for good?

They rolled until Ryuunosuke laid beside him, both their heads sharing the same pillow. He could still make out some of Caster's features with the bit of light that came from down the hall. He liked being with him in the dark, though. It made the length of his limbs and the sharp angles of his face feel even more unusual and interesting.

He kissed him again, lightly, rubbing their lips together in a way that was both affectionate and exploratory. Aside from the quickened thumping of his heart, he hadn't even realized he had gotten hard until he felt Caster nudge the back of his wrist against the front of his jeans. He hissed and put a hand over Caster's and rut against his wrist to show his appreciation for the contact.

“Master...”

Ryuunosuke was familiar with the sound in his voice and he stilled Caster's hand the moment he attempted to unfasten his pants. “No,” he said, immediately feeling foolish for lowering his voice when no one else was around now to hear them or care. “You always take control. Let me, alright?”

Caster was visibly surprised. “Are you sure...?”

“Yeah. I haven't done it before, but I want to try. You can tell me if I suck, I guess...”

He could just make out the smile that Caster gave him. “I am sure that you would be nothing less than fantastic, master.”

“I hope to prove you right,” he responded, giving a small salute before sitting himself up in the bed. “I'm kind of surprised you left me the way I was before,” he said as he unfastened his pants. “Sleeping in my jeans put all these weird lines in my legs and they feel kind of numb. If I suddenly fall over on you cuz my legs are numb, that's gonna be your fault, okay?”

Caster was clearly too amused by that. “I wasn't sure how you would feel about that.”

“So you thought about undressing me, huh?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I wouldn't have minded. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time I've slept naked and... It's not like I don't trust you enough to do something like that for me, you know.”

They both enjoyed a heart-fluttering moment of giddiness which was only interrupted when Ryuunosuke, embarrassed, recalled that he had his pants half the way down.

“Allow me,” Caster offered, leaning forward to help him remove them, but Ryuunosuke held Caster's hands and returned them to his sides.

“I'll handle everything.” He was too well aware that Caster would take over if he didn't stop him while he was ahead. He had that natural instinct to protect him and treat him well which was normally great, but this was supposed to be Ryuunosuke's moment to do those kinds of things for him instead.

He lifted his shirt over his head, giving Caster a prime view of his torso as he stretched. Caster's fingers twitched, probably itching to disobey his master, wishing that he could reach out to touch him. He was just going to have to wait a little longer if he wanted to put his hands on him.

The pants were more of a struggle. His legs weren't as numb as he made it sound, but it was a bit difficult to remove his pants while he was kneeling, so it turned into a clumsy-looking process. He got his left leg out first, wobbling unsteadily at first, having to balance himself by suddenly thrusting a hand into the mattress. The right leg was more of a success on the other hand, if success was measured by a decrease in the number of times he almost fell over.

Then he realized that he had never actually taken off any of Caster's clothes before – like, ever. Staring at them now, especially in the dark, it was too tough to say where he was supposed to even start with them. He knew from previous late night encounters with the servant that, surprisingly enough, he didn't wear pants under all those layers. It had to be some kind of medieval thing or whatever where he could get away with wearing just a robe without feeling shame about it. 'Shame' wasn't in Caster's dictionary in general, he found.

It was a good opportunity to let his hands do some exploring. Pretty quickly, he realized that the robe came in two pieces: a long gown-like garment that was fairly thin and the thick mantle that covered his shoulders. The mantle took the least effort to remove, easily lifted over his head. The robe, however...

“Do I... How... do I take this off?” Ryuunosuke pondered aloud, eyebrows scrunched together, considering the unusual garment as if it were a complicated mystery.

“Do with it as you wish.”

That wasn't an explanation. In fact, that just made the thing seem more frustrating for some reason, but he was still determined to figure out what to do with it.

His hands hunted around for a while, patting down Caster's sides, making him squirm, sliding over his chest, making him breathe harder. He wasn't even trying to turn him on, but it came as a side effect of his search for how to remove the robe.

Eventually, he came to the realization that it had no buttons, no zippers – no other fastenings that would make it easy to remove. Apparently it was all one piece and if he wanted to get it off, he was going to have to get him to stand and do it himself and that was too much when he had already gone through so much just to try to get it off himself.

“I'm not even gonna try,” he huffed. Relocating himself to the end of the bed, he slid his hands under the bottom of the robe and pushed it up, making Caster lift his hips when he reached them so he could push as much of it as he could up to his chest. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but underneath it all, Caster's attire was still in line with what one would expect from whatever time he came from. He had a simple pair of leather sandals on his feet and a pair of white trunks.

“I don't know why, but this is making me blush,” he laughed, an edge of nervousness slipping into his voice. “These are like the opposite of sexy but it fits you. I mean – you know what I mean, right? Not that you're not sexy–” He rubbed a hand idly over Caster's hip. “I'll stop talking.”

Caster hummed happily and chuckled.

“It's been a while since I've slept in a bed, much less enjoyed this sort of activity in one.”

“Been a while for me too, if you don't count earlier.” For some reason, falling asleep next to Caster in a warm, soft bed sounded even better than fucking him on it, but he wasn't going to pass up either possibility.

He didn't want to think about what he meant by “a while”, though. This Caster was probably very different from who he used to be, but Ryuunosuke didn't want to imagine anyone else getting to be with him the way he did. He didn't care about what he did with any of the children back then because he knew those experiences always ended badly for the kids.

It made his chest swell with pride for a moment to think about how lucky he was that he was the one to be chosen to be with him. Out of anyone in the world, he was the one.

He gazed down at the mark on the hand that held Caster's hip and he smiled. “I feel really fortunate,” he said softly, sliding his hand up over the surprisingly toned expanse of stomach he had uncovered. “I hope you know that I'm really happy to have met you.”

Caster looked surprised at first, the corners of his mouth falling, but his wide smile returned nearly immediately. “You know I feel the same, master. So very much. Fate certainly intended for us to be together.”

Ryuunosuke's hand gravitated toward Caster's as if pulled by an uncontrollable force and their fingers linked together. He admired the symbol on the back of Caster's own hand with its lines that ran like red veins along his forearm. His fingers looked so long and delicate yet he knew that there was a hidden, animal-like strength beneath that exterior – that he could rip straight through a child's chest with just one good thrust of his fist if he wished to. Just the thought made him shiver.

He brought the hand he held to his lips and pressed his lips to his knuckles. He caressed his lips lightly across his fingers and nipped his skin gently between his teeth. Judging by Caster's sudden silence and the rise and fall in his chest, he had enjoyed that. To be sure, Ryuunosuke repeated the action and heard Caster respond with a soft exhale.

“You like that?” he asked, raking the nails of his other hand over Caster's stomach. His skin prickled beneath his fingertips. It was cold, but the room they were in wasn't cold enough for that so Ryuunosuke took that sign as a point of pride and decided the course he would take.

He released Caster's hand and scratched both hands over Caster's chest, pushing up the robe a little more each time for access. On Caster, any marks he left would probably vanish quickly, which gave him the confidence that he could make things a little more interesting with him if he wanted to. He traced a nail around Caster's right nipple and grinned when he saw him bite down on his lip.

“You like it a little rough, huh?”

'Shame' may not have existed in his dictionary, but Caster had the most appealingly coy look on his face when he called him out like that. Ryuunosuke seized his lips with his own and worked his tongue inside his mouth, heedless of his sharp teeth. With his mouth occupied, he continued his exploration of Caster's body with his hands, sliding his fingers and nails along his sides, finding all the places that made his breath hitch noticeably.

Able to tell just how much Caster wanted it, he slipped a hand down his trunks and slid his palm over his cock, letting his wrist rub tantalizingly across the head as he stroked up and down. He wasn't so cruel as to make him beg for it, after all. As Ryuunosuke rubbed his palm over him, Caster placed one of his hands on the small of his back and the other found its way to the back of his head. Ryuunosuke couldn't hold back the soft sigh that passed from his lips to Caster's, melting into his hands as he massaged his scalp.

By then, he was laying with his chest flush against Caster's, his knees bent just enough to keep their hips apart; any lower and he wouldn't have been able to keep himself from rubbing against him. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Caster's shorts, Ryuunosuke pulled them down his thighs and kicked them off the rest of the way.

“Turn over,” he muttered against his lips between kisses.

Caster obeyed and they reluctantly parted for him to turn around and get on his knees. Finally, he was able to push the robe over his shoulders and Caster helped him remove it the rest of the way. The thing Ryuunosuke failed to think about was how much taller Caster was and how uneven they would be once he was raised up on his knees. He studied him quietly for a moment, letting his eyes enjoy the sight before continuing.

He tapped him gently on the hip to get him to sit lower on his knees. Like that, they were more level and it brought his ass perfectly in line with his cock. It twitched just at the sight of his servant in such an appropriate, servile position, waiting for him to enter him. Seeing him like that made Ryuunosuke wonder if he looked as appealing as Caster did when he was on his knees instead. He had to think about what he was supposed to do next – prepare him, perhaps. Caster seemed to like it rough like he did, but they would still need something...

A thought occurred to him and he snapped his fingers. Rolling off the bed, he disappeared to the nightstand at the side of the bed, Caster's head turning to follow him curiously.

“Bitches always have this kind of stuff,” he said, proud of his resourcefulness. As he expected, he found the usual kinds of things in her drawer like a journal, a worn paperback book, a few pens, and at the back – a stash of condoms. “They're lubricated!” he said, waving a strip of them for Caster to see.

“Excellent find,” his servant praised cheerfully.

Before returning to the bed, he rounded the front of the bed and cracked the blinds on the window, letting some light from the streetlamps and the moon enter the room. At least that way, he would be able to tell what the hell he was doing.

He tore one from the strip once he returned to the bed and fussed one end of it with his teeth until the plastic finally ripped open. The realization came to him that he had never actually _used_ a condom before, but he still understood the general idea of how to put one on. It just took a minute of struggling with it to get it rolled on correctly. Fortunately, none of his messing around had done anything to abate his arousal and it looked like the same could be said for Caster's as well.

He slipped two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, rolling his tongue around each digit to slicken them. Lightly, he ran the tips of his fingers around his entrance, grinning when he saw it clench in anticipation of the intrusion. Licking his top lip, he slowly pressed both fingers forward, mesmerized by the way his fingers looked and felt as they were enveloped in the tightness of his body. The sounds he made were just as good, keening at the back of his throat whenever he twisted or scissored his fingers to loosen him.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he removed his fingers and moved up as closely behind him on his knees as he could to drape himself over Caster's back, hooking his arms under Caster's to bring them together. His cock nudged against his thigh and he shifted his hips to rub it between his spread ass, the lubricant of the condom making him slide smoothly across his skin.

“Feels pretty good,” he sighed, surprised that the tight rubber felt as good around his dick as it did. After hearing certain things about them, he was expecting it to be a bother but it felt quite the opposite. “Want me to put it in now?” he asked, bringing his lips close to the curve of Caster's ear.

He watched him swallow hard, his eyes half-lidded as he nodded his consent. “Yes, master.”

“Fuck, that makes my dick hard,” he moaned, taking himself in his hand, feeling it jerk as his fingers closed around it. “I'm putting it in now.”

It slid in easily, able to go all the way in to the hilt with hardly any resistance. Another thing he hadn't expected how sensitive he still felt even with his dick encased in rubber. He could still feel every little movement that Caster made, every bit of friction along his length as he pulled out and thrust back inside. The position he had taken allowed him to thrust deeply every time and kept him firmly seated inside him. Pretty quickly, he realized how great the position was for picking up speed. His slow thrusts could go nice and deep but the stability allowed him to quicken his pace without causing either of them discomfort.

“M-master...” Caster muttered, pushing his face down into the pillow.

Ryuunosuke bit gently along his neck and nuzzled his nose into the hair at the back of his neck. “Am I doing good, sir?” he asked, slowing down again to grind in a few long thrusts that were sure to hit the spot inside him that made him moan the loudest.

“Yes. Very good.”

He was shuddering, gripping the pillow he had his face buried in with both hands. Ryuunosuke knew he must have been trying to hold himself back and the thought filled him with pride. He stilled his hips and freed one of his hands so he could run it down Caster's stomach to find his cock hard and begging to be touched. He took him in his palm and did nothing but apply a little pressure at first just to watch Caster strain to keep himself from lewdly thrusting into his hand.

“I've got it,” he said, rolling his hips to return to his pace. He liked this kind of thing when their positions were reversed and it seemed that Caster was into it as well. Unfortunately, it seemed that if he intended to continue thrusting inside and jerking him at the same he was going to end up being the first to come. He bit down on his lip but there wasn't much else he could do to keep his own orgasm from approaching.

“C-coming...” It was all he could mutter, thrusting desperately before his hips stilled on their own as his orgasm overcame him. His hands found their way to Caster's hips to keep himself from toppling over him and when the waves had finally ebbed, it took a few long, shaky breaths to steady himself.

Caster groaned in protest when he slid out of him. He wiped the sweat off the back of his neck with one hand and used his other to silently instruct Caster to lay back down on his back. In the light of the moon, he could tell that he was red from his face down to his neck. His dick looked painfully hard and was dripping precum and were he not anxious to lay down and sleep, Ryuunosuke would have loved to get in position and let him shove it in him.

He decided to give it a little more time, taking his time to pull off the condom and toss it somewhere in the general direction of the waste bin that he recalled seeing near a corner of the room. Caster had his legs spread wide on either side of him, his hands fisting the sheets to keep from touching himself. It was quite the endearing sight.

Ryuunosuke fit himself on top of him and kissed him, taking it nice and slow before he brought his hand back to Caster's cock. “You know I wouldn't leave you hanging,” he murmured quietly.

Caster simply moaned and wrapped his long arms around him, holding onto him as he pumped his fist with short jerks of his hand. As Caster's breaths grew faster, he knew that he was approaching the end as well and parted from his lips to let him moan loudly one more time before he came into his hand.

They probably disturbed a few neighbors, but that wasn't much of a concern for them. Ryuunosuke was far more interested in getting more sleep. He lazily rolled off of Caster and grabbed a tissue from the side of the bed to clean them up and totally missed this time when he tried to toss it into the trash. No matter.

He rolled back on top of him.

“'s it okay if I stay here?”

Caster brought his arms back around him and kissed the top of his head.

“Yes, of course. The closer the better.”

Ryuunosuke pressed his nose into his shoulder and heaved an exhausted sigh, letting go of any tension. Somehow, his night had turned out far better than he expected it to a few hours ago when he was laying on the floor of that sewer, thinking about how hungry he was. Now here he was, satisfied in more ways than one, laying in the arms of his faithful servant.

He could really get used to a life like this, he thought. If he could, he would stay in the apartment with him forever, making love and eating sandwiches together all the time.

He would just have to remind himself to remove that girl's body in the morning.


End file.
